Don't want to miss a thing
by lyserg-chan
Summary: HoroHoro watches Ren sleep [Male x Male] to the song Don't want to miss a thing by Areosmith


* * *

Don't want miss a thing  
  
Summary: HoroHoro watches Ren sleep. Songfic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Warnings: Male x Male

* * *

I brushed a purple bang from your closed eyes. This is the only time your innocent. A smile spread on your face. You should smile more it suits you a lot. It would much better with your gold eyes shining. Your arms are wrapped around my waist. Your head snuggled against my chest. I have my arms around to. Pulling you close so you are lying on me. I take in every breath you take. Just to make sure you are alive coz I know I can't live without you. I take in every thing you murmur in your sleep wondering what wonders in your dreams so far I can tell there good for that smile don't look like its going anywhere which I'm happy for. I would do anything for you, you know Ren.

* * *

_{I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping }_

* * *

I cuddle closer rubbing my cheek agaist yours. You moan I know your face is the most sensivtive part of your body. You like it when I trace my fingers along your cheeks. I hear you mutter my name and my grin grows. I wish we would be stuck like this coz I could see your sweet innocent self for ages.

* * *

_{While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever}_

* * *

Though what ever time I spend with you is the best to me. I lock every thing we do together in my head so when I'm alone and things are down I just think about us and a goffy grin will come on my face. Like when anna tourjered me so I could stay here. After our first date I worked fast and had a large grin on my face. I remember our first date the first time you had a snow cone. You had cherry I had strawberry and you liked it. The way your face looked after your first lick you where in heaven. Well so was I eating one of my favourite treats with you in my arms. My spared hand holding yours our fingers laced.

* * *

_{Every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure}_

* * *

I could never close my eyes if your there. At night I stay up watching you to make sure you stay alive with you lying on my chest with your nose inches from mine. If I lean forward I could kiss you which Is how I wake you in the mornings. If you where to dissa pere I would miss you because I love and need you Ren I can't existed without you.

* * *

_{Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing }_

* * *

I dream of you. But no dream no matter how good is a good as the real you. In my sleep I earn to hold you. I miss you even for a second I will pine and cry till you came back.

* * *

_{'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing}_

* * *

I feel your sweet breath on my face tickling me as I stroke your hair and face. I feel your chest rise and fall against mine. I most likely can feel your heart beating too if I concentrated.

* * *

_{Laying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating}_

* * *

My mind goes back to that smile on your face as my thumb runs over it. What's making you smile? I wonder if it's me or something else. I don't know. I might ask you when you wake what made you smile all night. You murmur and then yawn in your sleep. CUTE!

* * *

_{And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing}_

* * *

I lean forward kissing your close eyelids. I thank everything coz I have you. I hold you tight. As you snuggle for warmth. I pull the blankets up with a free hand and pull the blankets over us. I know I can frezze water I just wished I could frezze time so we be like this forever and beyond.

* * *

_{Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever }_

* * *

I stay up ever night to watch you as you sleep the innocent and true you the one I love but I love everything about you. I run a finger down you cheek and neck as you move to my touch. "Don't leave me Ren coz I miss you like anything." I whisper into your ear

* * *

_{Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby And I don't wanna miss a thing}_

* * *

I don't want to anything from you coz I love you. I stay awake all night to watch your rare smiles. Remember even the smallest of kisses. Even a peck on the cheek I'll remember it. I can't be away from you for a second without pinning. I stay here holding you tight as you rest hearing your heart beat against mine as one. This is my idea of perfect. I love you Ren they can't and never will change it. As I said when they fond out we where dating. "We love each other so get over it." The look on the faces as you where there shivering against my chest in case Jun told your uncle knowing he would say it was wrong and sick most people do but to hell with them. Love isn't wrong love is beautiful, like you, like us.

* * *

_{I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time}_

* * *

As I said its no one can't and won't break us. I need you and I treasure moments like this forever.

* * *

_{Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing}_

* * *

I don't want to lose you. I want to watch you sleep coz its one thing I don't want to miss.

* * *

_{Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing}_

* * *


End file.
